


We all want what we can't have

by Sarah_bell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, pretty much porn without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: Sansa and Robb are caught up in their own desire for each other, struggling against their animal urges. When Sansa has to marry, Robb loses control and steals her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. This is rough sex, folks, close to non-consensual!!! I know this is a much-beloved couple in the GOT/ASOIAF universe, so turn back now if this is not your kink. Seriously. You've been warned.***
> 
> If anyone else is still into this, welcome to my head. :)

She'd flirted with the other boys at the party, teased them, even let some of them brush up against her as they danced, their eyes hungry for what they couldn't have. Robb kept his cool unles you knew what to look for - his motions were more abrupt and he was a bit shorter with the guests. His eyes raked over her as she danced. Once he saw her bite her lip as she danced with Theon, it was too much for him and he broke in.

"May I steal my sister, Theon?" It wasn't a question and he already had her arm.

She risked one last tease. "Thank you for the dance." She lowered her eyes and bit her lip again.

Theon glanced uneasliy at Robb, nodded and then Robb was pulling her towards the cellar.

The minute the door shut he pressed her against the wall, it was cool on her cheek. He had her arm twisted behind her back and his voice was hot against her ear. "Every man at that party wants you fuck you, not just Theon, you know that, don't you? I watched you, teasing them, leading them on."

She loved it when he trapped her, confined her, there was no getting away, she had to answer him, she had to tell him everything, even though she was ashamed how wet it made her, for her own brother.

"You're wet right now, aren't you, darling?" She whimpered as he slid his hand up her leg, bunching up her dress.

She tossed her head. "I'm not." She was.

"No?" She felt the curve of his mouth as he smiled against her ear. "Are you sure? Shall we find out? Shall we find out if you're lying to me, Sansa?"

She tried to pull away. "I told you. I'm not."

He slid his hand up further. "Liar. Such a sweet little liar, Sansa," he murmured, as he touched her. She loved how his breath hitched when he knew. "So wet, and for me."

"It's not for you, Robb."

"Hm? I'm the one who's here, though." He eased a finger inside her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out, they had to be quiet, the guests were close by. "What if I touched you instead? Would you like that? You could call out whatever name you like when you come for me, Sansa."

He ran his other hand over the silk of her dress at her neckline, grazing over her nipples. He pinched one and she whined. "Tell me, Sansa." He loved to make her talk. "What do you need?"

She strained against him again, tried to free her arm, but he had an iron grip on her. "Not you, Robb."

"No? You need something though." He withdrew his finger and she moaned, he knew just how to work her. He chuckled into her ear, his voice dark. "There she is, there's my sweet, aching girl, I know you need it, Sansa." He put a hand on her throat.

"Robb...."

"You don't have to say it's me you need, Sansa. Just tell me what you want." He dipped into her and rubbed wet circles around her clit, he wasn't wasting any time. She tilted her head back and he tightened his grip on her throat.

"Is that good?" His voice was thick, she knew he enjoyed this, her brother, liked touching her here, stroking her, feeling her move urgently against him, under her control.

Y-yes." It was building, it always started once she had the sweet relief of giving in to him.

He stopped, just as she was almost there. She whined. She loved it when he drew it out, and he knew it. He gripped her hip.

"You're close, aren't you, love?"

He dug in his fingers.

She arched back into him, he was hard against her, they'd never gone that far but she wanted to, someday, wanted more than his hand touching her, wanted him inside her. He pushed her harder into the wall and stepped back so she couldn't get any relief. "You're going to have to tell me if you want to get there, Sansa."

"Please." She was panting and hot and nothing else felt this good.

He loved it when she begged, loved it when she admitted it. "Please. I like how that sounds in your sweet mouth, Sansa. How are you going to please me?"

"I....I need it."

He wouldn't let her get away that easily, he liked to hear her words. "What do you need, sweetheart? You know i wont stop once I hear you say it, you'd better make it count." She swore she could peak sometimes just from hearing him talk, the filthy velvet of his words.

"Touch me, Robb, please touch me."

There was only so much he could handle, he couldn't keep from groaning, he was thrusting against her in his clothes as his hand found her slick wetness again.

His voice was lower, ragged now, that she'd asked him for it, begged him for it, it turned him on, triggered something in him. "Lovely, filthy girl, letting me touch you like this, letting your own brother work you until you come."

She was rocking against the wall now.

He was panting too. "Say any name you want when you peak, love, just as long as you come for me. Say Theon's name, if you like, as long as it's my hand you're riding. Does anyone else touch you here? Does anyone else know how wet you are, how eager you are, how much you need this?" She was trembling, on the cusp, some part of her wished she could hold out forever, anything to keep his delicious stream of words going.

"No one else, Robb."

He groaned as he thrust against her harder, gods, some day she'd have all of him, he had two fingers inside her now, he bit her earlobe hard. "No one else, that's right, Sansa, no one else, touches you here, right here. Only me, Sansa, come for me now, for your wolf."

She needed that last hot push, _your wolf_ , she came, his name spilling from her lips, clenching around his fingers, she couldn't hide it, she belonged to him.

 ***

She came to him the week before she was to marry.

"I can't, Sansa, you know that, it's for your husband."

He'd thought about it, so often, he couldn't lie, every time she let him touch her and he felt her clench around his fingers he ached to bury himself inside her, to fuck her, to own her and claim her as his, but he'd told himself firmly there was no going there, it was a step too far. He couldn't let the wolf part of his mind rule him completely.

_Yes you can._

She climbed into his lap, whispered against his chest, gripped his shirt. "Please Robb. I want it to be you. I want you to be the first one who's inside me that way."

He pushed her off him. "No, Sansa."

He saw a flash of anger and desire in eyes. He was already hard for her and she knew it.

She stroked him through his breeches, her eyes hooded. "I know you want me, Robb." She was gorgeous, his vixen, his she-wolf.

"Don't tell me what I want," he growled. He pushed her down again, so she was between his legs. _Hold her head down. Dominate her._

 _Tell her what to do, make her suck your cock._ "Suck me off, she-wolf. Use that pretty mouth of yours. Then I'll let you talk again." It felt so good to listen to that voice in his head, it clamored for attention all the time, it was such sweet relief to give in to it.

She fumbled with his breeches and he almost came from the first lick of her tongue. The thought came to him through his fog of pleasure as he watched her lips move up and down his length that she'd done this before. It made him angry. _Does she suck Theon's cock? Make her tell you. She should only suck you, only pleasure you._

"All the way in, Sansa," he said harshly, and groaned when she took him fully. Fuck, her mouth was slick and hot and tight, what would her cunt feel like?

"Have you sucked this way for anyone else?" She shook her head, her red hair moving as she worked his cock.

 _Make her tell you again_. "No? No other boy, not Theon? I'll know f you're lying, Sansa."

She shook her head again and and moaned. _Pull her hair. She wants you to._

"In and out, Sansa, just like you want me to fuck you." She sucked and licked faster, he wasn't going to last at this rate. _Fuck her mouth._

"Good girl," he growled, looking at her between his legs, watching her tits sway as he moved her up and down, pulling on her hair. He would take her cunt, he knew it now. "Good girl. Only my cock, Sansa, do you understand?"

She nodded, her movements jerky as he got rougher. He was well and truly fucking her mouth now.

"This is what you want, my cock in your cunt, like this?" She moaned and nodded. "Then take it, sweetheart. If you can handle me fucking your pretty little mouth maybe I'll fuck you next time."

It was getting more difficult to talk he was so close, tugging on her hair as she worked him. She started to gag and he was startled that it turned him on even more, to watch her choke on his cock. _Good. Control her, make her, force her, she wants it that way._

"That's my girl. Choke if you have to. I'm almost there, just a little longer, Sansa, keep going."

She took him deeper, sucking for all she was worth, and he came, spilling inside her mouth. She swallowed instantly, just like the good she-wolf she was.

She was coughing and he pulled her up for a rough kiss, tasting his seed on her tongue. He had enjoyed that more than he thought possible, claiming her mouth for his. _Reward her_. "Good girl, Sansa, good girl, letting me fuck you that way." He was proud of her, he loved her. He gave her a minute to start breathing again, working her between her legs. "Now ask me your question again."

"Will you fuck me Robb? Please fuck me." Her breathing was shallow, and her legs were shaking, she had already been wet when he touched her, sucking him off had turned her on, the voice in his head was right, and now he was thrusting his fingers inside her, he knew she wouldn't last either.

"Not tonight, Sansa, though you are going to come for me. I'll fuck you tomorrow, will you like that?"

She started to spasm while he was talking, gods she really wanted it, his cock, it made him cut off her "yes" and kiss her as she clenched around his fingers, harder than she ever had. He licked into her mouth to taste his seed again as she rode out her release.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night he came to her, locking the door behind him. She hadn't expected him so soon, though she was in her shift. Part of him wished he could tell the whole castle, that they were fucking, mating, that they were mating for life, that she was his wolf and he'd kill anyone who came for her.

She saw it in his eyes as he crossed the room and kissed her, biting her lip. She cried out and he pushed her toward the bed. He stripped off his clothes.

"Scream as much as you need to, darling, there's no one to hear you as I claim you."

She tried to get away. _Trap her, she wants you to fight her._ He bore her down onto her back.

"Take off your shift, Sansa."

"No."

He smiled and reached for her shift, tearing the fabric a little, she was underneath him and he was on his knees above her. His cock was hard and weeping, he wanted her so badly, needed her so badly, this last day had been a torment.

"Shall I rip it off you? You can always sew a new one, sweetheart."

"Stop it, Robb, I don't want to-"

 _She's lying_ , she was such a pretty little liar, his she-wolf, his mate. Her mouth was parted, she was panting, her pupils were blown and her eyes were fixed on his cock.

He leaned down, tearing the fabric further. "Let's find out, shall we?" He tossed the shift away and rose back up to look at her, drinking her in. He'd never seen her bare before though he'd imagined it. _Mine_. She was gorgeous, lovely, all his, every inch of her white skin his to mark, her nipples were erect and his mouth watered to suck and bite them, to feel her writhe underneath him.

"Spread your legs love."

She mewled and he pushed her legs apart with his knees. He could see how wet she was, her cunt was beautiful but it was her scent that drove him mad, he could smell her arousal now and he growled low in his throat without knowing it. _She's ready, take her._

"Robb don't-"

He covered her body with his, stopping her mouth with a kiss, careful not to enter her yet though he was strung like a bow and half his mind kept up a stream of _take her, take her now, now._

He cupped her tits, finally after so long to have them in his hands, kneading them, _your babes will suck here one day_. He nipped at her throat and kissed down to her nipple, taking one in his teeth as he pinched the other.

"Robb-"

Her voice was high and breathy now, she'd be whining for it soon, he knew, he grinned wolfishly against her breast.

"Yes love?"

She tried to push him away from her tits.

"I need you to stop-"

_She's lying._

He'd trailed a hand down to hover over her cunt.

"All right, Sansa. I'll stop - as long as you're not wet and aching for me. Are you, love?"

She shook her head against the pillow, tossed it back and forth, as her cunt strained towards his hand.

"No, Robb, don't-"

He licked her neck and breathed into her ear. "Shh, love, we'll know soon enough whether you're lying to your wolf. If you're not wet for me, I'll go, I'll leave without another word, all right?" He was soothing her with his voice, _she's wet for you, she needs this._

"No-"

He thrust a finger into her and laughed as she ground against his hand. There was the whine he'd been waiting for, it went straight to his groin.

"Oh Sansa, sweetheart, you need this so badly don't you? your wolf's cock? It's all right, love, you're my she-wolf, you'll have it, but you have to tell me yes. Come on, love, you beg so prettily. Beg for my cock now, she-wolf, let me hear you."

He saw her struggling, he admired her spirit, how much she liked to fight this, he wouldn't want it any other way. She was whimpering as he teased her slowly with his fingers. _Mark her_. He sucked a bloom on her neck to help her along.

"There, I've marked you, they'll all know now, darling, you might as well give in."

He loved it, the moment when she broke for him. "Please Robb, please-"

"There you are, there's my wolf, my beautiful she-wolf. Go on now."

"Please, I need it, you cock Robb, for so long, take me-"

She was going to make him come before he'd started. He kissed her, thrust his tongue into her mouth as he rolled on top of her. He took both of her wrists in his hand and pulled them above her head, he knew just how she liked to be trapped and confined. He broke away as they both panted. Her eyes were bright and filled with lust. Gods he'd never want another woman the way he wanted her.

"No more words now, Sansa, do you promise?" She nodded eagerly, her mouth shut, her hair moving on the pillow. His cock twitched, he loved it when she followed orders like this, once he'd worked her into the right state. She was just where he wanted her.

"Good girl. Now listen very carefully, Sansa, this is important, love." _You take her forever tonight, she comes for no other._ "I'm going to ruin you for any other man, now, darling. You're my she-wolf, and you can only come when I take you. Isn't that right? You can say yes, Sansa, let me hear you say it." He tightened his grip on her wrists.

She whined again. "Yes."

Gods but he wanted to bury himself inside her. "Your husband will never make you come, do you understand? You can come when you touch yourself, when you think of us, together." He was going to miss her so badly, he hated the man she was marrying. "We mate for life, Sansa. For life. I hate that he'll fuck you. I know you have to let him, but you won't come for him. Tell me, give me your words, I'll hear them from you, I want to hear you say it."

"I only come for you, Robb, I'm your wolf, your she-wolf, I belong to you, I'll fight him, I won't let him take me-"

"You can't, sweet girl." The tears in her eyes matched his own. "I know you want to love, but you can't, they'll just give you to someone else, they'll never let us be together."

"I-I want your babe, Robb, he'll try make me have his but I don't want them, I'll fight him, I want to carry our cubs-"

He leaned down to kiss her, he'd never kissed her this tenderly before but it was right, she understood go it was between them, how it would always be between them, he even let her wrists go so he could cup her face, she wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him back, and he licked away her tears. His voice was hoarse.

"I know, love. I know. I want that too, I want to see you swell with my babes. But we can't. I can't spill in you tonight, darling. I want to, but I can't. I'd kill him if I could."

"I know you would, Robb." She was whispering now, soothing him, his beautiful mate, his wolf. "I know you'd try to kill them all, but you can't. You can be the first though, at least. Claim me tonight. I swear to you I'll never come for him, never." She was fierce and strong and he loved her with all his heart.

He took her wrists again. "Remember me, Sansa." He thrust into her and her cunt was made for him, they fit together perfectly, she didn't cry out as he pierced her. This would be over so fast, he wanted then to come together, this last time, he thanked the gods he knew just how to touch her as he reached between them.

_Spill inside her, inside her, she's yours-_

He was growling now, wild, he worked her, he bit her throat as he thrust into her sweet cunt, she started to spasm and he knew he'd spill inside her if he stayed. It was the hardest thing he ever did, pulling out, spilling on her belly instead of inside her cunt, overriding his body's command to give her a babe.

***

 

The human part of him understood she loved him, she'd promised him she'd never come for Willas Tyrell, the man who rode away with her.

The animal part of him knew only that his mate was gone, that she was with another male, that she was being fucked by someone else. He woke up snarling with images of his she-wolf riding Willas's cock.

His control frayed as the months went by, his animal mind pushing him to go steal her. His jealousy grew, his animal mind fed him dreams of her coming for Willas, willingly, she yielded to him as he fucked her, she cried out with pleasure as another man spent inside her.

He lasted a year before he rode for Highgarden.


	3. Chapter 3

When they first mated after all those months there were no words, they burned for each other, he shoved her dress up and found her wet and wanting, he knew he could take her instantly, he loved the proof that she needed this as badly as he did. He pushed her against the wall like he had years ago, he tugged on her hair to expose her throat and bit her as he thrust into her-

_Take her back, spill in her now -_

she whined and pushed back into him and he took her fast, it amazed him that she came with him, he could only last a few deep thrusts before he spilled inside her, finally, _yes_ , filling her cunt with his seed, he'd taste them both later when he lapped between her legs and made her come with his tongue.

He was jealous and his mind was still half-crazed with images of her and Willas and he wanted her to feel how wild she made him as he held her against the wall, they were both slick and panting from their coupling.

"Does he fuck you like this, Sansa?" She moaned. "I'll hear you say it. Do you come that fast for him?"

"Stop, Robb." _She's lying, she needs you, she needs you to fight her, she needs her wolf, overpower her._

"I'm not stopping, not now that I've had you, that I plan on having you every way I can tonight. I want you on your hands and knees Sansa, I'm going to take you like the wolves we are, so you remember who you belong to."

"No."

He pushed her down, onto the carpet, he'd fuck her in the bed later but now he wanted her raw.

"I said stop, Robb." Her body said something different and he knew how to read her, she was arching her back as his hand was at her throat, he choked her, lightly, _she's yours, just yours._

"One more time, Sansa, does he fuck you like this?" He was thrusting into her shallowly, not giving her enough, he knew it and she knew it.

"Robb, please..."

"Yes, Sansa, you'll beg me for it, but first I'll have my answer. Does he fuck you like this? Does he?"

"No, Robb, he doesn't..."

"You haven't given him a babe yet Sansa, that's good, you'll only have my babe, you're from my pack, you'll have our cub or none."

She moaned, _yes, she wants your babe, she's wanted you for months_ but he'd have her say it first.

"Say it, Sansa." He loosened his grip on her throat, he hadn't thought he could get any harder until he heard the words spill from her lips as she broke for him.

"Fuck me, Robb, please, I want you, I'm yours, I'm your wolf, I belong to you, I never come when he's inside me, I can't, only for you, I need you so badly."

He growled his pleasure. "Good girl, of course you need me, i know he can't do this for you, sweetheart, I know you could never come for him, that's why I'm here."

_She wants you to fuck her now._ "Make me take it, Robb, make me take your seed again, over and over tonight, I'll give you a babe, make me come for you."

_Do it now._ He thrust into her, hard, over and over, like she wanted. "Mine, Sansa, you're mine, -"

"Yes, Robb--" she was starting to clench, she didn't even need his hand to get off, she was going to come just from his cock, his little she-wolf, he was starting to spasm, his balls contracting.

"Say my name, Sansa. Say it when you come with my cock inside you, she-wolf."

"Yes, Robb, make me-"

He spilled inside her again,

_yes, yes,_

finally, spasming, growling, rocking into her, coming in thick hot spurts as he bit her, and she whined as her walls clenched around him. The animal in him knew she'd give him a babe, now, he'd done it, his seed would take, he'd have to steal her back and keep her so she could bear his child, keep her in his den, fight off everyone else who'd come after her.


End file.
